


【NK】越过荆棘

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 无论尼禄是恶魔与否，都会有人前来牵着他的手，一同越过荆棘，在阳光下肆意流泪。
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	【NK】越过荆棘

从红墓镇回到佛度那已经好些日子了。尼禄每天都很忙。被那棵食人巨树撕开的空间大门还没有完全关上，不断有恶魔从中流窜出来，在人间到处作乱。  
恶魔猎人们前所未有的忙碌着，而作为事件中心人物之一的尼禄更是被委托书催迫地停不下来。给家人收拾烂尾似乎成了斯巴达一家的传统。  
所幸的是获得了新的力量，这让尼禄忙碌的猎魔之旅稍微轻松了一点。已经习惯了那只倒霉的恶魔右手从有到无，从无到有的随意切换，尼禄有时候还挺满意这个设计的，毕竟在危机的时候主动舍弃它可以保命，也不用像使用妮可的一次性机械手臂那样小心翼翼。如果非要挑一个缺点，那就是用魔力重新凝聚一只手的时候会有点刺痛外。  
今天发现的空间裂缝就在佛度那附近。接到消息的尼禄立刻赶到了附近，将跑出来的恶魔一个个捏爆了脑袋，恶魔喷溅出来的黑色血液将他半个身子都染成一片粘稠的黑。拄着绯红女皇站在空间裂缝前，后面涌动的混沌让尼禄突然担心起来。那两个人不会就这样死掉吧。被恶魔啃食到一丝不剩，在那些贪婪的胃里面被消化成这样一团黑浆。  
突然，尼禄打心里觉得那两老头子实在太过分了，如果他们不打算待在自己身边就不要让他知道他们的身份。又不是拍电视剧，这种相认即分离的戏码发生在自己身上是不会有半分感动的，被留下的只有愤怒。  
从未拥有过的东西还能把这份遗憾当作命运。可是硬生生把一块糖从一个孩子口中拔出，那对一个孩子来说是多么残酷的一件事，尤其是对方渴望已久的东西。  
“混蛋家伙！”用刀尖挑起脚边的一块恶魔尸体甩进了混沌的裂缝，品尝到同族滋味的裂缝满足地合起了嘴，忽大忽小地扭动着催促更美味的恶魔大餐。  
裂缝的背后是魔界，是全新的世界，后面还有他的两个血亲。尼禄朝裂缝伸出了手。  
“尼禄。”  
姬莉叶的声音从身后传来。尼禄迷散的瞳孔凝聚了起来，迟钝的脑子告诉他这肯定是幻听，姬莉叶怎么会靠近这么危险的地方。直到身后传来微热的体温，贴着他的背，穿过几层衣服，渗进他的脊椎。  
这不是幻像！她怎么跑这来？！太危险了！他得送他回去。尼禄挣扎地抬起手，却连肩膀都没能抬起半分，仿佛空气凝结成块沉沉地压在上面。  
“尼禄，你怎么弄的脏兮兮的。回家了。”姬莉叶没有绕到身前，就这样抱着他平静地安抚。她很矮，只能到尼禄肩膀，但双手很有力，用力地揉皱了尼禄的衣服。因为佛度那引以为傲的教会突然崩坏，在失去庇护的城市里姬莉叶也担任了祷告者以外的不少重活，这让她已经不怎么柔弱了，只是包容一切的温柔依旧一丝没减。  
从尼禄有记忆开始，他就在惊叹姬莉叶的坚强。惊叹她即使失去了父母、兄长、友人、安稳的生活，却依旧能那么坚强地朝所有人献上微笑。人类那么脆弱的身体究竟是怎么承受这些沉重的感情的？  
右手从背后被牵起，那是利用恶魔力量幻化的手，体力的过度消耗让尼禄完全无法控制那些扩散的力量，被牵起的手瞬间散成一片蓝色光羽，融化在地上。  
姬莉叶手指保持着微握的姿势，走到尼禄面前向他笑了笑：“回家了。”  
眼前的大男孩静静站着，什么都没说，只有大颗泪珠滚落到她手上。姬莉叶闭上眼睛，任由尼禄在她视线外哭泣。直到哽咽的抽泣声响起，她才伸手抹掉尼禄脸上残留的泪水。  
“在这里，我在这里。尼禄，你会失去很多，但时间也会为你创造很多。所以记住我好吗？记住和我的，和大家一起度过的所有时间。”  
“……姬莉叶。”  
“所以我们回家吧。”  
跟在姬莉叶身后，尼禄觉得自己仿佛变回了以前那个小孩子，躲在花园的角落，看着其他人在阳光下奔跑。只有她，不顾漂亮的裙子和小皮鞋被弄脏，越过荆棘花丛来牵住一个从来不受欢迎的孩子的手。  
在跨出树荫的时候，年幼的尼禄经常会想，如果他是恶魔的话，姬莉叶就是教会从来都不会提及的天使。他们有着纤细弱小的身体，比鸽子还要洁白柔软的羽翼，为他降落在恶魔之境，为他编织片刻的柔梦。  
跟在姬莉叶身后踏过满地碎石与瓦砾，眼泪又一次渗出眼眶。尼禄抿紧嘴唇，这哭得红肿的双眼肯定会被妮可嘲笑，但是管她的，现在他沉溺在梦中。  
在梦里，恶魔可以肆无忌惮地哭泣。  
-END-


End file.
